


back alley

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breasts, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: octane gets raped
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	back alley

**Author's Note:**

> i read a fic where octavio was raped as a child and it made me upset and inspired me to write this...thanks author...this is your fault....

octavio was a small man. this was a fact that could not be changed. he was short, 166 cm to be exact. he was thin and though his arms had a little muscle and his abs were very pronounced, he was not physically very strong.

he was so easy to take advantage of.

he had been followed into a back alley after winning an apex legends game. ajay got mad at him for his grenade jokes and left him alone at the bar where he was celebrating. he had waved a quick good bye to elliot before leaving, but the next thing he knew he was being pinned against the wall.

"can i help you amigo~?" he asked teasingly. he was used to violent altercations. the man above him was almost the same height and weight as gibraltar, with a scarred face and black hair.

"i'm so sick of seeing your face everywhere" the man said, and octane laughed.

"you can't even see my face, amigo~ i think you are just jealous of me, huh~"

his laughter quickly turned into a startled noise when the man pressed his hand up to octavio's crotch. his face heated up beneath his mask and he said angrily, "what the fuck?" but the man pressed close to him, his breathy words making octavio shudder in fear.

"i always knew you were a bitch," said the man, feeling octavio's cunt through his shorts. octavio took this moment to try and dash away. he did not like the direction this was going, but the man grabbed his wrist, he stumbled, falling to the dirty floor of the back alley. the man laid himself on top of octavio's squirming body as he tried to get away, but the man laughed at his weak attempts and pulled his pants down, exposing his underwear which was a little wet at the unexpected friction. "look at that pussy..."

octavio tried everything: kicking, shoving him away, screaming for help but it was futile as the man unbuckled his pants. his mask was ripped off his face and the man laughed.

"even your face looks female...you can't even grow a beard yet?"

tears formed in octavio's eyes as the man felt up his chest, obviously searching for breasts. when he found them, he gave one a squeeze, pinching his nipple between two fingers and making octavio moan involubtarily. the cold back alley was making him shiver but the man was making him shiver even more out of fear. 

octavio's shirt was ripped in half down the front, exposing his breasts to the cold air. the man thought this was hilarious and laughed at his dismay and discomfort, restraining octavio's legs to keep him from running off.

this wasn't how octavio wanted to spend his night, getting raped behind mirage's bar, but he had no choice it would seem. he felt his tears run down his face as the man pulled his pants just under his large cock and rubbed it against the lips of his pussy.

"so wet...maybe you want this after all..."

"i don't," octavio said. he was almost sobbing. "i don't, stop please..."

"i got the great octane apex legends to beg...that's a story i'll be telling everyone one day" the man said coldly, before pushing inside him.

octavio was a virgin, and had never had cock inside him before. he didn't want this to be his first experience, but the thick cock spearing him open was relentless, pounding into his womb with no regard for his comfort. he crossed his arms over his breasts to shield himself from the gaze of the man but his arms were pinned down to his sides and he became aware of every movement of his breasts as the man's hips snapped forward.

he was humiliated, ashamed and scared. he didn't know what to do. he was even more scared of the fact that he was somewhat aroused, his pussy very wet and close to cumming because the man was fucking him in just the right spot. he did eventually cum, squirting visibly and the man laughed 

"you fucking slut...cumming in a situation like this~? you really want it after all?"

octavio could not answer through his tears. the man's thick cock continued fucking his little pussy, tearing open his hole as one hand reached up to squeeze and fondle his breasts, tugging his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. 

octavio's legs were spread far. he could not kick very well because of it, but his body started spasming a little as the man touched the place inside him that made him see stars.

"you're so confident...such a roudy little thing....you just needed to be tamed...you have no smart-aleck comments for me any more do you? no? because you got put in your place. look at your pussy, begging for my cock...you know you aren't an apex legend...you're just a slut."

octavio sobbed as the man shot his cumshot inside his pussy, filling it so much that some leaked down his thighs.

"that's why you dress like that, in the games, huh...i noticed. that's what made me suspect you. you joined for the rush of getting your brain fucked out but you bit off more than you can chew.." the man took one of his nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking, and octavio's jerked violently, his breasts sensitive. the man was gripping his other breast in hand, still fucking his limp cock into octavio's full pussy, and it was making his head spin.

the man moved his tongue to his other nipple, giving it attention as octavio sobbed and shuddered beneath him. he couldn't take it...he was going to cum again but he didn't want to....

the man let to of his breasts before scooting down to lick up his taint, swirling his tongue around his clit and started going down on his pussy.

octavio couldn't even escape this. the man was holding his hips down with so much force that the skin was starting to bruise.

he heard the sound of the bar and looked up to see a couple leaving. they noticed him, and his body flushed in humiliation as they took in his ripped apart shirt and his legs spread wide like a whore, and their faces got looks of disgust and they hastened away before he could call for help. his voice failed him when he tried raising it and instead all that came out was a moan.

the daredevil octane...getting taken advantage of easily like this?...it was driving him mad...how could he be so weak?

he came into the man's mouth. the man had been jerking his cock off as he sucked octavio's clit and he straightened up to ejaculate all over octavio's shivering body. he then ripped octavio's legs off and tossed them some place he could not reach.

"have fun getting discovered, whore." the man spat on him before leaving him.

octavio laid in that alley way , naked and crying and covered in both his cum and the man's for fourty minutes before getting discovered by mirage who finally grew worried and stepped outside to see where he went. the police were called, and he went to a hospital, but the damage was done. the daredevil would never be the same after this...


End file.
